robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Chompalot
jaw size "the largest jaws in the Sixth Wars" has anyone verified this claim? Chompalot 11:33, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :Out of the three that did have jaws, Chompie, Aggrobot and Destructosaur, Chompalot was indeed the largest. Matt Talk to me 16:23, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::For some extra specification, those are the only three Series 6 competitors we consider to have Jaws (though Extreme 2 also had Lambsy). The robots with weapons designed moreso for damaging, rather than just grabbing, like Kan Opener, we consider to have pincers instead. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:55, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, I'll challenge this point. Under our definitions, Chompalot had pincers, not jaws (the latter are blunt, not crushing). Also, Kan Opener has a vertical crusher, not pincers. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I would say Kan Opener had horizontal piercing jaws, by the shape of them you can see that they were never meant for crushing. Chompalot's jaws were meant for piercing also but often were not powerful enough. Chompalot 06:59, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Also pincers tend to be on the end of an appendage, where as Chompies Jaws are a dragons mouth, hence jaws. Chompalot 08:44, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :I do agree with you but we have long agreed definitions of the different weapons in Robot Wars and Kan Opener cannot fit into three categories at once. Jaws are blunt like Lambsy, Pincers are clamping like Crushtacean, and crushers come from one way or another. If we moved into the subjective purpose behind the weapon, it would only complicate things. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:45, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Ultimately doesn't matter, Aggrobot and Destructosaur were both pincers also so the trivial fact remains the same with the different phrase. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:46, December 21, 2012 (UTC) So When Toast Ultimatum said "Team Cookie Monsters' word is final when the subject is their own robot." what exactly did you take that to mean? Chompalot 09:35, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::As I stated above, we have carefully defined weapons categories on this wiki. I understand that Chompalot's weapons were likely referred to colloquially as "jaws", but the matter remains that it contradicts our definitions, which place it in the "pincers" category. To alter these definitions would result in an enormously complicated amount of work. You will find that on the pincers page, I have also added a disclaimer about the interchanging terms "jaws" and "pincers" regarding Chompalot. Therefore, my edit to the page (which you will find that I wrote single-handedly) was merely a clerical correction so as to not be misleading on the Wiki. It is our goal to have a Wiki as uncomplicated as possible, and misleading language works against that. :::It is for this reason that I changed jaws to pincers. I do not intend to argue with you on weapon specifics or your own history, because obviously you know more and that is where Toast's comment is appropriate. But when it comes to this Wiki, I must ask that you trust my judgement and that of my fellow administrative staff. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:53, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::As we have these definitions, I was going to suggest a compromise, but TG has already done pretty much what I was going to suggest, which is to use both terms to describe the weapon. Hopefully that will be sufficient to put an end to this matter. Christophee (talk) 13:02, December 21, 2012 (UTC) jaw vs jaws We seriously need to find a compromise on this. I am starting to worry judging by what I have seen recently.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:16, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :I've tried to come to a neutral-ish compromise. CrashBash (talk) 19:20, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Nice to know I am the only one then.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:28, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, no need to be worrying anymore. While I'm here, I myself would claim that in normal situations, Chompalot would be considered to have a Jaw, rather than Jaws, due to only one part of the Jaw moving, but Team Cookie Monsters' word is final when the subject is their own robot. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well that is good, we can all put this whole thing to rest now, I hope.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:36, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry, it's just I'm a little put-off by this. Most weapons can be refered to freely...Hypno-Disc's weapon has been known by different names even by the team itself. CrashBash (talk) 19:53, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I've put a one day protection on the page so only admins can edit it for that period. I'm hoping this isn't going to continue after the protection expires. Christophee (talk) 20:19, December 18, 2012 (UTC) My feelings exactly.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 20:24, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Intro Greetings again, I had a look at the intro and wasn't particularly happy with it, but thought an approach where input is sought for the suggested changed might be a good idea. Chompalot was a competitor in Series 6 of Robot Wars. It was a box shaped robot designed to resemble a dragon, with a large crushing jaw at the front to resemble the dragon's mouth. (Do we need to point out which part they represent) This weapon was also the largest set of jaws of the Sixth Wars. (perhaps this could be incorporated for so example -The main weapon was hydraulic powered jaws, which were the largest of the 6th wars.) Chompalot also featured two large wings on the side for self-righting. (seems a bit laboured of course there are 2) It also featured a zero turning circle, a spike at the rear to protect the safety link and two light-up eyes (again "2" stating the obvious), intended to "strike fear into the opponents". Although it was eliminated in the first round of the main competition, it won the Iron Maidens competition in Extreme 2, defeating Behemoth and Pussycat along the way. The first version of Chompalot failed to qualify for Series 5, being beaten by Spirit of Knightmare (which also failed to qualify). Chompalot also failed to qualify for Series 7, after suffering from problems with its receiver crystal. So what do you guys think Chompalot 21:42, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::To me, it reads awkwardly when you take away the "twos." Other than that, no objections to the changes. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:56, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I actually like mentioning which parts of Chompalot resemble which parts of a dragon, but if I'm alone on that, then be rid of it. With the other changes, my opinions reflect that of RA2's. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:05, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I see no problem with mentioning the twos, but I wouldn't object to their removal if people decide to go that way. The rest is fine. The protection should have expired now by the way, just so people know for future reference. Christophee (talk) 22:08, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps it's the "on the sides bit" which could be omitted from the wing description, then just take the 2 out of the eye description. It may be just the repetition of 2 which is bugging me. would that be a suitable compromise Chompalot 22:24, December 19, 2012 (UTC) No more comments then? - this is what I propose Chompalot was a competitor in Series 6 of Robot Wars. It was a box shaped robot designed to resemble a dragon, The main weapon were hydraulic powered jaws, which were the largest of the 6th wars. Chompalot also featured two large wings for self-righting, a zero turning circle, a spike at the rear to protect the safety link and light-up eyes, intended to "strike fear into the opponents". Although it was eliminated in the first round of the main competition, it won the Iron Maidens competition in Extreme 2, defeating Behemoth and Pussycat along the way. The first version of Chompalot failed to qualify for Series 5, being beaten by Spirit of Knightmare (which also failed to qualify). Chompalot also failed to qualify for Series 7, after suffering from problems with its receiver crystal. Chompalot 18:06, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :There's two minor things I'd like to alter with that, and then it would be suitable for adding in. With the alterations, my version of the intro would read like this; :Chompalot was a competitor in Series 6 of Robot Wars. It was a box shaped robot designed to resemble a dragon. Chompalot's main weapon was a set of hydraulic powered jaws, which were the largest of the 6th wars. Chompalot also featured two large wings for self-righting, a zero turning circle, a spike at the rear to protect the safety link and light-up eyes, intended to "strike fear into the opponents". Although it was eliminated in the first round of the main competition, it won the Iron Maidens competition in Extreme 2, defeating Behemoth and Pussycat along the way. The first version of Chompalot failed to qualify for Series 5, being beaten by Spirit of Knightmare, another robot that failed to qualify. Chompalot also failed to qualify for Series 7, after suffering from problems with its receiver crystal. :The two changes I made were splitting the second sentence into two, and getting rid of the parentheses, which were in the current intro before you made your rewrite anyway. If you're happy with those changes, then you can be the one to add the intro, so you get the credit for the edit in the page history. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:18, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Evolution Hi Guys here are details of the evolutionary changes to Chompalot. Any ideas on how to add this to the page or even if it is desirable to add the info? Components history / Evolution Chompalot MK 1 (Series 5 Trials) 40 MHz JR computer radio set (as used by the house robots) 4 x Bosch 750W motors Jaws 6mm Steel plate Chassis 20mm box section steel welded fabrication Hydraulic power pack from (Hydraulics UK.com - Tim Ogle from GC Ogle and Sons in Ripley Derbyshire) 2 x 12V 12AHr lead acid batteries Eyes were Mr Luck bags silver Grey Eggs (minus contents) with Ultra bright blue LED powered from PP3 batteries. Wheels – 4, Go-cart front tyres with hubs turned from aluminium bar Transmission 3/8 chain and sprockets Flight switches to operate the spool valve and solenoid on the hydraulic pack The Electronics were encased in a die-cast box for some protection with a multi-pole connector for easy disassembly and positioned in the in the centre of the robot. Wiring – Power wiring is UNIPREN glass fibre braided PCP insulated oil and flame resistant wire originally designed for the aircraft industry. Signal cable PTFE insulated screened cable. Motor Controller – Electronic and software designed by Neil Davies. Chompalot Mk II (Series 6 heat F) Shortened the Chassis. From 4 to 2, wheels and motors. Upgraded batteries to 2 x 12V 24 AHr lead acid traction batteries Added intermediate sprockets in the drive train to increase the gear ratio. Added Wings and mechanism slaved off the main weapon via bell crank and push rods Motor controllers moved into the inner Chassis. Safety link replaced with electric car connectors, as the old one got very hot. Eye Brows, Steel box section fabrication replaces aluminium angle Horns - Added Cold chisels welded onto top jaw for additional protection from Axes. Crest - Added a polycarbonate crest, which provided some protection from axes and looks good New Eyes - kindly donated by Mr Lucky Bags, the silver grey style were no longer available in the shops. Chompalot MK IIa (Extreme 2, Iron Maidens) New Upper jaw and lower jaws replaced as they were heavily bent also deleted holes Replaced welded stiffening strip on upper jaw with a more robust fabrication. The damaged chassis, and polycarb body panel were replaced. Chompalot MK IIb - Series 7 Trials The lower Jaw angle bracket stiffener was replaced with welded fabrication. Lead Acid batteries replaced with NiCad batteries. 6 parallel sets of (7 sub C cells packs, 3 packs in series ) 25.2V 14.4AHr. The rear lower chassis was altered to give clearance. This allows traction to be maintained in the event that the front of the robot is raised. Chompalot 09:19, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks of the information. I'd like to include as much of it as possible in the article as it's very interesting stuff, but we don't want to go overboard. I think we should describe the most vital components from the original version of the robot, and note the major improvements that were made for each series. We just need to decide how much of it to include. Christophee (talk) 14:00, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Almost forgot one Hydraulic reservoir mod. The issue raised when Chompie failed to self-right in the iron maidens. This was due to low levels of hydraulic fluid. The reservoir cap had breather holes, which enables the volume of hydraulic removed from the reservoir by the pump, to be replaced with air. Unfortunately this meant that if the robot was upside down, then it could leak and if the pump was operated, could even pump the fluid out. The mod made the hydraulics a sealed system by replaced the vented cap with a plug and to add a bladder to the reservoir, with one side vented to atmosphere. Chompalot 15:04, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :This is brilliantly detailed information, I'm such we can use plenty of it, thanks ever so much snowdog140 15:07, December 20, 2012 (UTC) media possible pictures and video A photo to illustrate the original layout A photo to illustrate the evolution to MK 2 There a short video of the self-right mechanism test, but apparently it needs to be online somewhere before it will upload. are these any use? Chompalot 19:42, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Certainly, and we'd appreciate their use, however we may wish to rename them on the site for tracking purposes. Datovidny (talk) 20:55, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::If you have the video of the self-righting test on your computer, but you don't wish to make a YouTube account yourself, you can always email it to somebody else on the wiki with a YouTube account, such as myself, Obi-Have or RA2. RA2's channel is the most Robot Wars themed, and is also the most popular, so that is probably the best home. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:03, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Chompalot 22:12, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Chompalot 20:09, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Can you tell us more about that "Series 5 trials" picture? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:41, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Right in the middle is chompalot, you can see his ultra bright blue LED eyes, to the left Spirit of Nightmare, Our team is in the control booth to the right above Chompie. Chompie was designed and built aiming to qualify for series 5, but was only finished the day before the qualifying event and with problems. It had been recommended that the front plate of the motors were welded to their cases, however on testing the day before series 5 trials, we found that one of the motors failed because the magnets became detached from the casing. So instead of 4 motors, one per wheel, we were down to three motors and one wheel freewheeling. When queuing to enter the arena, Derek shouted over to the house robots “we’ve got a burner” which was concerning to say the least. He had seen that we had attached the scales to Chompies body with sheets of plywood. A big surprise was that Craig Charles was there, he even gave James a bag full of robotwars goodies. During the series 5 qualifying event Chompie seemed sluggish and difficult to turn, Spirit of Nightmare also had difficulties, having set their ground clearance so low, that they could barely move, so consequently Chompie couldn’t get his lower jaws under them. After failing to get a hold of them I opted to ram them, taking runs across the arena to build up speed. Unfortunately the impact loosened some of the control cables to the motor controllers and then, fatally another one of the motors magnets became detached, jamming the motor. Spirit of Nightmare eventually managed to nudge the inert Chompie towards and then into the pit. Chompalot 09:37, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for that. There's a lot of information on this page that should go on the article. We really should get round to adding it. Christophee (talk) 11:57, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Refbot Rewatching the fight made me remember how useful Refbot would have been, granted he may not be able to get at the right spot but at least it would have been safer than having to sent people in. In fact even the robots who were knocked immobile on one side or appear dead, highlights the importance of Refbot. What do you guys think? Personally I hope he returns for Series 2.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:06, August 22, 2016 (UTC)